A New Begining
by AnimeGIRL2014
Summary: Sakura has been dissed by her village and her friends ever since Karin was brought in by the raven haired man. Now people are dying and people who have died are coming back and the pink haired woman is right in the middle of it. but will Sakura and Sasuke ever get through these dark patches. Review are always welcomed btw well happy readying everyone! :)
1. Chapter 1- The Detestment

**Chapter one: Detestment **

I remember those bright, ocean blue eyes staring at me with so much love, so much love that I just couldn't stand it. I was a heartless person, more heartless than the Black haired male standing on the other side of the casket, I don't look up because I can tell there is a death glare heading my way as well as the others of my friends.

I told myself it wasn't my fault that the shining blond, the boy who always shouted out 'believe it! ' at almost or every sentence he said and was now lying on his back in a yellow casket with his forehead protector lying on top. The others all blamed me for his death, it wasn't my fault! He didn't have to protect me all the fucking time!

The stares and looks I get from the village is nothing but coldness and hatred, the whole of konoha loathe me for what happened to Naruto. Everyone, I can even here the heavens loathing me, detesting me with everything they have.

I didn't want this to happen but all of this happened as soon as **she came**! That red haired bitch from Sasuke's team, team taka! I could kill her now for the shit she has caused Konoha, but due to she is a part of this village now I can't even lay a finger on her the pesky little bitch. I never thought I could hate someone so much but Karin drove me nuts with hate so much that itachi looked like a heaven child to her!

"He never had to die Sakura''

I looked to the other side of the casket where the voice had come from and like I said the raven haired man was glaring a red glare at me. I do love him still with all my heart but ever since Karin came, I have hated him as well as her for bringing her here; I should of left her die when I still could the bitch! But at the words that Sasuke said to me my heart fills up with sorrow and pain.

"I know Sasuke" damn my croaky voice!

"It should have been you. You have always been the weak link of this team. You have always been annoying..."

I never did hear what he said next for I had turned and walked away to where no one finds me or suspects me to be …in the cemetery. Just a year ago my father had died due to a kunai wound imposed by him by the Akatsuki man in the mask. My mother is alive but the brightness in her eyes have gown leaving a sorrowful woman with a gloomy attitude.

Again for that night I cried for another lost loved one I could not save. I cried and cried till there was nothing left but to stare up at the sky but one thing was different this time after I had cried…I felt nothing for the people in the village, my so called friends, Karin, Sasuke but most of all I felt nothing for the village.


	2. Chapter 2: The ANBU

**Chapter Two: **

I woke up the next day feeling like…absolute shit. That's the only word to describe it and once again I had that nightmare again. The nightmare, the scene, where Naruto died and I was too weak to not be able to do anything. In all honesty I hate myself so much right now. Naruto was the only one who was still my friend and I let him die, what kind of friend am I.

"Excuse me are you ok"

Who the hell?! I looked up to see a….Shinobi, a ninja, but he wasn't just any ninja he was an ANBU! A hot ANBU… nice blue/green eyes that reminded me of that paradise turquoise water, and dark black hair that reminded me of…Neji Surprisingly you could even go to say that he looked like the brother of Itachi Uchiha…not Uchiha Sasuke of course Anyway.

"Yeah I'm Fine thanks" Way to go Sakura!

"You sure? Because by the tear stains and the puffy red eyes you've been crying for quite a while"

He's very observant, but that should be expected from an ANBU. I can't help but wonder why he is here in the middle of a cemetery but even its weird for me to be here, then again it's not.

"Why are you here?" I just saw a flash of hurt through those turquoise eyes and a twitch of hurt hit me right where it hurts most as well, the hear.

"I come here often to visit my mother"

"I'm Sorry for your lost, May I ask how she-"

"Died?"

"Yeah. If it's alright?"

"Yeah it's alright. My mother died when I was 13 so about 3 years ago now due to an illness that not even the medic Nin could concoct a cure for. She died leaving behind myself and my younger brother who died just last year due to a mission went wrong."

I was shocked at what this guy said to me, not only did he lose his Mother but also a brother? I can sympathise with losing a brother, Naruto was like a brother to me but I never did lose two people who were family to me in the last 3 years. I could feel myself tear at the thought of what this young ANBU went through. I suddenly had this urge to hug him and so I did. He's shocked face said it all, that he didn't expect me to do this.

"I'm Sorry for what you had to injure. OMG! I didn't get your name before I hugged you! OMG!"

I freaked out, not only did I hug an ANBU, A man I do not know and a hot ANBU at that but I do not know his name neither did I try OMG! Way to go Sakura! As always!

"It's Tai and you are Sakura Haruno"

He knows me? "How do you know my name when I don't know you?"

"Ha-ha"

He's chuckles are oh as hot as well OMG! He rivals Sasuke IN EVERYTHING! However Sasuke isn't an ANBU? Hahaha Pathetic!

"I know you because not only are you the 2nd Best Medic Nin under the Hokage but you also have pink hair and is known for your un-female like strength and stamina. Anyway I got to go I have a mission report to give in. Goodbye Sakura-san."

And with that he vanished into the wind…as all ANBU's do ha-ha. However, not thinking of it when Tai was here someone has been watching me since I woke up but for how long has this person been watching me for?


	3. Chapter 3- Harsh Thoughts

**Hey Guys Sorry for not updating for ages, I have been busy with Year 12 School Assignments and work! **

**So read on because Chapter 3 is here! **

**Chapter 3: Harsh Thoughts **

_He's chuckles are oh as hot as well OMG! He rivals Sasuke IN EVERYTHING! However Sasuke isn't an ANBU? Hahaha Pathetic!_

"_I know you because not only are you the 2__nd__ Best Medic Nin under the Hokage but you also have pink hair and is known for your un-female like strength and stamina. Anyway I got to go I have a mission report to give in. Goodbye Sakura-san."_

_And with that he vanished into the wind…as all ANBU's do ha-ha. However, not thinking of it when Tai was here someone has been watching me since I woke up but for how long has this person been watching me for?_

Who was it watching me? That aura, was dark a-and cold. I swear if it is that _**PERSON!**_ I will make her pay for what she has done. I swear it with the Haruno blood that flows through my veins because this girl is on the road of Sasuke-hood ha-ha Sasuke-hood that's a good one. Oh but it is true, I am becoming what Sasuke use to be…USE TO- oh no Sakura he's still the same, egotistical, savage, pathetic, sad, son of a bitch I have ever met, however tai well just from that one meeting I could tell that he was or is a nice man. A man with a warm, sweet, nice but hard, controlling, strong aura, and he's eyes were beautiful absolutely beautiful, to tell you the truth I was lost in them like i was hypnotised and I didn't mind not. One. Bit. However, his hair I was itching to get to wrap my fingers into, it looked so smooth, so lush….**HOW DOES A GUY GET HIS HAIR LIKE THAT?! ** I should go ask Neji he would know ha-ha.

However, I don't think he would be willing to speak to me not now, not that everyone thinks that I am the killer of the future of Hokage and the one and only 'believe it' ninja. I never did want anyone to protect me, why do you think that as soon as Sasuke left that I went straight to Tsunade after I got my shit together? It was so no one would protect me and I would be the one to protect them but nooo everyone has to protect poor little Sakura… oh go shove it! Either way it was my fault what happened… I should have seen Madara coming… I am as useless as ever Father, I AM ALWAYS USELESS! And with that I punched the pathway leading out of the village, to say that it was destroyed was an understatement…the question would be…what path? However, it did get my old friends attention….Sasuke Uchiha.

The look he gave me was of the same Sasuke glare he gave me when we were at the funeral. Hard and lethal. He just stood there staring, no longer the glare that was there a minute go, he was just emotionless. What is the thinking? What…Why should I care what he thinks and does, he never care so why should I? With that thought in mind I turned my back and walked down the path leading to my home.

"Sakura"

What does he want now? Just ignore him Sakura he's not worth your attention anymore. No more will Uchiha Sasuke have my attention or my heart because a new man has sneaked into my heart and that man is the Neji look alike named Tai.


End file.
